Trails and Trials of Love
by Ike Shizuka
Summary: 17/4/13 (Profile for more details) DISCONTINUED, UP FOR ADOPTION! 'Trails and Trails of Love' is a story about two different yet similar individuals, the trails of their everlasting love for each other and the trials they faced.
1. First Trail - When Ice Meets Snow

_**Author's Head**_ **_Note  
_**I've just edited this chapter for its spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes. Please excuse my bad grammar despite editing the chapter.**_  
_  
**Hello, this is my first fanfic. Please guide me along the way as I'm not that good of a writer. Thank you.

* * *

**Trails of Love**

_**First Trail - When Ice Meets**** Snow**_

The first time he had seen her was when she had been caught and imprisoned to await the verdict of her misdeed. He had been curious, of course. He didn't know that such a petite woman would have caused so much trouble in so little time. Only 3 months and a Captain and a Lieutenant was sent after her.

When the verdict was announced to the prisoner herself, and all of Seireitei, he was shocked. Sokyoku was used for those who had committed the most heinous crimes. A small crime like giving powers to a human is mandatory however, to be executed using Sokyoku was ridiculous. Even for him, a person who strongly abides to the laws of Seireitei, thought that the verdict had been too much.

As the truth revealed itself, it couldn't help but feel a great sense of relief when Rukia was pardoned for her crime. No, it wasn't a crime at all, it was for survival. She needed to give Kurosaki her powers for both of them, and even the humans in the surrounding area, to survive, to live.

Also, he hadn't known when but he had been calling her 'Rukia' in his head, despite the fact that they hadn't met officially or not. He felt somewhat disturbed by the fact that she may not know him at all. He felt sad and he wanted her to know him for some odd reason. Upon realizing the fact that he was probably an unknown person to her, he made sure he would visit Ukitake every week. Surely that would make her know him, though only his name, but at least it was something, right?

* * *

It had been a month, that gave him 4 visits to the 13th Division, and he hadn't seen her in the compound at all - not even a glimpse. He was devastated, so, he had to take action.

"Ukitake," he started during his 9th visit, "how's your health?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking, Shiro-chan." He stated as he sipped onto his cup of hot jasmine tea. Toshiro nodded his head and tried controlling the veins on his temples from popping.

"How's the 13th?" He asked with control, not wanting to give Ukitake a hint that he was interested in a member of the 13th. He had known that Ukitake, though he mostly spent his time in Ugendo Quarters, knew his members on a personal level and would not be unguarded to anyone's advance on any of them.

"Shiro-chan," Ukitake called out before continuing. He watched as Toshiro met his own eyes, "are you sure you are concern about the 13th or a certain someone?"

Toshiro would have blush if it wasn't him but him being himself, all he could do was frown. "And what makes you say that?"

"Well, for starters, previously you wouldn't be bothered to visit me. Secondly, your eyes would always wander the compound, as if searching for something. Last but not least, you had taken a recent interest in the raven heads in my division. May I ask who you are looking for?" Ukitake questioned.

"I see you have been observing me." Toshiro said as he placed his teacup onto the table.

"Oh, it's not me, but my 3rd seats. They have been noticing you searching the compound and had asked me if you had lost your possession here."

"So, are you going to tell me who you're looking for?" Ukitake questioned once more. Disappointed at the fact that Toshiro wouldn't tell him, he sighed heavily.

"I believe you don't know this but Hyourinmaru had asked Sogyo no Kotowari where Sode no Shirayuki had gone to. Now I do not know what business you have with her but please remember the fact that I treat her as a daughter."

"I think I have overstayed my welcome." Toshiro said as he got up from his seat and made his way to leave.

"You will find her in Rukongai, South Rukongai. She has taken a liking to the forest there." Ukitake said before Toshiro stepped out of the room.

Toshiro gave a brief nod and left in a blink of eye.

* * *

Toshiro stood before a massive forest and searched for any reiatsu. Once he found one, he made haste to it. As he approached the reiatsu, he could feel his heartbeat faster. So loud that he thought his heart was next to his ears. Beating endlessly, increasing a pace as he neared the area she was in.

He gave a surprise gasp as he watched the breathtaking scene before him. Standing in the middle of the snowing forest was Rukia, practising her Zanjutsu. She looked so ethereal in the snow with her raven hair against her ivory skin, her black _shihakusho_ stood out against the snow.

_"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki."_

He watched silently as she released her _shikai _- a counter-clockwise circle as her Zanpakuto turned white.

_The most beautiful Zanpakuto in all of Seireitei indeed._ In silent awe, he observed her every move.

_"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro."_

The column of ice was lovely against the setting of the sun. It had its own glow and a rush of cool air could be felt around it. As the column slowly crumble and shatter, Rukia sheathed her sword.

"I was wondering when you would come, Captain Hitsugaya." She stated as she turned to Toshiro.

"How?" He questioned. He was confused.

"Captain Ukitake. He said your Zanpakuto wanted to see Sode no Shirayuki so I figured sooner or later you would come." She spoke as if she stated the obvious.

Yes, Hyourinmaru wanted to see Sode no Shirayuki. Why hadn't he notice this before? He could feel Hyourinmaru moving about excitedly. Does he want a go with Sode no Shirayuki?

"It seems he had taken a liking to her."

"As does she." Rukia replied, hand on Sode no Shirayuki's hilt.

"Would you?" Toshiro asked, hand on hilt too.

"Let's." She drew her sword again and soon the clashing of swords could be heard.

* * *

"That was fun!" Rukia exclaimed with a smile as she plop herself onto the ground.

"You are highly skilled for an unseat officer. Why is that? I doubt there are plenty of seated officers with skills as high as yours in the 13th." He stated, taking a seat next to her. Rukia blushed at the compliment.

"I've been told by Captain Ukitake that Nii-sama didn't want be to be seated. He didn't say why though..." She seemed sad, mostly with herself for not being up to her Nii-sama's standards.

"Well, by mastering your _shikai_, you would definitely become a seated officer soon enough." He said, somehow, her violet eyes seemed best at night.

"Hai, thank you, Captain Hitsugaya..." She trailed off, staring deeply back into his teal eyes. They were so green and bright in the dark. She was captivated by his eyes that she didn't notice his hand, reaching for her face to caress it.

The moment his skin touched hers, she gave a shiver of anticipation? She leaned into his palm as his callous thumb gently ghosted above her cheek. She closed her eyes and lifted her hand to cover his.

They leaned in closer, until their noses were almost touching. They paused for a moment and looked at each other, as if asking the other's permission. They seemed to agree as their foreheads came into contact and their eyes slowly closing, their lips slowly touching.

It felt so right. It was a simple chaste kiss. It lasted a second but it felt like a lifetime to them. It was beautiful - a kiss shared between two individuals under the moon's gaze against the snowy background. It was elegant. They both gave a small smile that broke into a big grin as they slowly lied down, onto the white snow.

Toshiro turned his body to face her. He stared intensively into her eyes again, looking at the confusion in her eyes. He smiled and lifted their intertwined hands and kissed her knuckles.

"You... You may call me Toshiro." It was a just a simple statement but they knew better. Never had he allowed anyone to call his first name. Knowing this implication, Rukia blushed lightly, giving a squeeze on his hand.

"I... Toshiro..." She said, blushing deeper. Her whole face was almost red.

"Yes?" He replied teasingly as he pulled her closer.

Both smiled peacefully as they gazed up onto the night sky. The soft breeze softly brushed against their skin as the moon lit their face. Both were happy and comfortable the way they were.

Both were content.

* * *

_**Author's Foot**** Note**_  
Please give feedback on anything. It would help me a lot in my writing. All flames would be treated as positive comments though they will be detested. Thank you.


	2. First Trial - The Mission

_**Author's Head**_ **_Note_  
**Thank you for those who have read the previous chapter. I want to thank those who have favorite this story and those who have followed this story. It encourages me to quickly update as soon as possible. Please enjoy this chapter too.

Special thanks to **Kochou** and **dethangelx** who have reviewed. I am very glad you want to read more. Your reviews made me want to update immediately.

I believe I've forgotten to do this the previous chapter so this goes for the previous chapter to the last chapter of this story in case I forget in future: **Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Trails of Love**

_**First Trial - The**_ _**Mission**_

**13th Division, Seireitei, Soul Society  
**

"I will see you later?" Rukia asked, suddenly shy. Her hands were behind her back, her head slightly downcast and her feet were shifted hesitantly.

"You can count on it." Toshiro said, lifting her chin with his fingers. He gave a quick peck to her lips and smirked when she blushed.

"You better head in before Ukitake come to me with swords drawn. I've kept you away too long." He said as Rukia blushed deeper in realizing that they were together the whole night.

"Hai." She said before turning to enter the the barracks.

Toshiro smiled at her cuteness and turned to leave as well. It was dawn; the paperwork for the day should be arriving soon. His Lieutenant would definitely not help him so it all depends on him. He sighed when he thought about how he should have a raise with him doing a Lieutenant's work too.

When he reached his division, he met a _jigokucho_.

_'Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th is to report immediately to the 1st Division.'_

He gave a nod and entered his office. He noted that Matsumoto was sleeping, as usual, on his couch.

"I've been summoned by Yamamoto." He stated simply and left for the 1st Division.

Matsumoto woke up from her sleep and lazily sat up. She gave a dazed nod and promptly lied back down and was asleep within a second.

* * *

**Commander's Office, 1st Division, ****Seireitei, Soul Society**

"Thank you for responding to my sudden invitation so quickly. There has been reports from the 12th that Arrancar with reiatsu far surpass previous Arrancar had appeared in the human world. You and a group of Shinigami would be stationed in the human world to support the acting Shinigami until further notice. Pick your group wisely. You are dismissed." Yamamoto briefed Toshiro quickly so as to not waste any precious time.

If the Arrancar had improved their abilities, they could be a force to reckon with. Toshiro would probably need at least 2 Lieutenants and high seated officers. He would also need someone who know the area well. He frowned when he remembered that Rukia had been to Karakura Town for 3 months and that was enough time to know the whole area. He wondered if he should bring her along, but then again, the Arrancar were stronger than before and she wasn't a seated officer, what happens if she gets hurt? Or worst? What if she sustains a fatal wound?

Shaking his head to get rid of negative thoughts, he hurriedly made his way to his office. He would need strong Shinigami to counter with the stronger Arrancar. Lieutenant Abarai would be good, he used to be an 11 and he is Lieutenant. He could probably be able to win one-on-one with an Arrancar. Toshiro would also need seated officers from the 11th. The 11th was known for their brute strength, surely some of its high seated officer has enough power to be on level with a Lieutenant but having Lieutenant Kusajishi would be appreciated however Zaraki wouldn't allow her to go. He could get the 3rd and 5th Seat. It was settled then.

"Matsumoto, wake up, emergency mission to Karakura Town! Inform Lieutenant Abarai, Madarame and Ayasegawa immediately that they are to come along on this mission! We'll meet at the Senkaimon Gate at noon!" He ordered, getting up to pack some belongings.

"Hai, Captain!" Matsumoto saluted him and went off to do her duties.

* * *

**6th Division, Seireitei, Soul Society**

"Hello, Captain Kuchiki! Captain Hitsugaya would like Renji to be on his team for a mission to the human world! So, what do you say?" Rangiku asked Byakuya while he was busy with paperwork. Byakuya simply nodded.

"Arigato, Captain Kuchiki!" Rangiku thanked the Captain as she left his office to find Renji.

"Renji!" She shouted down the hall when she saw his flaming hair in a distance.

"What?" Renji asked as he squinted his eyes to see who called for him. Recognizing the blonde hair and the big bust, he shouted back, "What's up, Rangiku?"

"Captain is putting you on his team on a mission to Karakura." She said when she finally reached him.

"I see." He said as he rubbed his chin.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Just accept it, you fool!" Rukia suddenly said from behind him.

"Oh, hey Kuchiki-chan! I didn't see you there!" Rangiku greeted her.

"Hey, how about asking Captain Hitsugaya to bring Rukia along? She knows the place better than I do!" Renji suggested enthusiastically.

"I'm sure she can! We'll be meeting at the Senkaimon Gate at noon! If you see Ikkaku and Yumichika, could you inform them too, they're suppose to come too!" Rangiku said before disappearing.

"She sure is fast." Rukia said.

"Well, we better prepare for the mission. But you better inform Captain first."

"I know what to do, you baboon!" Rukia shouted indignant.

_But before that, I better ask Toshiro himself..._

* * *

**10th Division, Seireitei, Soul Society**

"Come in." Toshiro said as he bundled a few _shihakusho_.

"Toshiro? I heard you are going on a mission to Karakura." Rukia started.

"Yes, it was a sudden mission. Stronger Arrancar had appeared and Kurosaki Ichigo has been defeated by two of them. They were called Espada, the top Arrancar in Aizen's army." He explained to her. He turned and noticed that she seemed nervous but why?

"Is there a problem?" He asked, concerned at her behavior. Just an hour ago, she was alright.

"Would you mind if I come along? I know the place well, and I can handle Ichigo if he gives you trouble." Rukia offered, hoping he would allow her.

"No, it's too dangerous for you. Even Kurosaki couldn't defeat them, what if you get hurt?" He said, grabbing her left arm.

She shook him off, "are you implying that I'm weak? Well, listen here, I am highly capable of taking care of myself!"

She shouted as she left, "and I'm going, whether you like it or not!"

_That went well..._ She thought sadly when she was out of the 10th Division Compound.

_Our first fight... And we just got together yesterday..._ He thought sadly as he stared at her retreating form.

* * *

_**Author's Foot**_** Note  
**I have already briefly checked this chapter and would be editing the previous chapter for spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes. My grammar is quite bad so please excuse them.

I apologize if this chapter is short. I wanted to post it as soon as possible and I feel that instead of letting you wait, I should post a short chapter. I also want to apologize if you are expecting more romance between Toshiro and Rukia but I wanted to show how fragile their relationship is as it is their first romantic relationship.

Please give feedback on anything. It would help me a lot in my writing. All flames would be treated as positive comments though they will be detested. Thank you.


	3. First Trial - The Mission II

_**Author's Head**_ **_Note_  
**Thank you for those who have read the previous chapter. I want to thank those who have favorite this story and those who have followed this story. It encourages me to quickly update as soon as possible. Please enjoy this chapter too.

Special thanks to **AFlashofSilver** and **Wintersia** who have reviewed the previous chapter. I am very glad you want to read more.

**Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Trails of Love**

_**First Trial - The**_ _**Mission II : Toshiro's Thoughts  
**_

**Senkaimon Gate, Seireitei, Soul Society  
**

_That girl is infuriating!_ Toshiro narrowed his eyes at Rukia, who had chosen to ignore his presence when they arrived, coincidentally, at the same time. Why couldn't she see that it was for her own good that she stayed in Soul Society?

When Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji arrived at the Senkaimon Gate, they were greeted with a very weird sight. Toshiro and Rukia were standing on each side of the gate, facing away from each other. Somehow, they could feel the atmosphere was a little bit too cold for autumn. All of them wondered what happened to those two.

"Y-yo, Rukia! Er... Mind catching me up?" Renji scratched the back of his head as he shifted his gaze on Toshiro. Rukia turned her gaze to Renji, eyes glimmering dangerously.

"Er, never mind. Just ignore me..."

"Now that everyone's here, we may leave now." Toshiro announced as he gave a glance at everyone except Rukia. She should at least have a taste of her own medicine. The Kido Corps opened the Senkaimon Gate, as a _jigokucho_ led them through.

* * *

**Mashiba, Karakura Town, Human World  
**  
The Senkaimon Gate opened in Karakura Community Park. The 6 Shinigami stepped out as the Senkaimon Gate closes. All of them access their surroundings reflexively.

"Our priority is to defend Karakura from any Arrancar invasion but firstly, we need to get into our _gigai_." Toshiro immediately stated. They all got into their _gigai_ and were all wearing the uniform for Karakura High School.

"We're just in time before lessons start, let's go." When he turned around to double check if everyone was ready, Rukia was missing.

_That girl... Leaving without a word...  
_

* * *

**Karakura High School, Gakuenchou, Human World**

_So this is what a high school looks like... _Toshiro thought as he took in every single corner of the school. The 5 Shinigami made their way through the halls of the high school without the help of Rukia.

"So... Which room is it?" Renji asked.

"No idea!" Rangiku said sheepishly.

_I can't believe they didn't know where the classroom is!_ Toshiro thought in disbelief, _then again, I do not know too..._

"What? Didn't you bring Rukia's note with you before she disappeared?" Yumichika exclaimed.

_Rukia left a note? Why is it that she didn't pass it to me? It's more sensible to pass it to me than to Matsumoto considering that I'm more responsible than her... _Toshiro frowned;_ I wonder where she went..._

"Ah... I lost it!" Rangiku care-freely said.

_As expected of Matsumoto, losing such necessary information... Speaking of losing, I hope Rukia doesn't get lost..._ _She wouldn't get lost; she knows this place better than all of us. She can't get lost... But what happens if some human kidnaps her? I've heard about such cases before..._ _What if a human really kidnapped her? And she couldn't escape no matter what she does and how much she tries? _Toshiro panicked inside, _What if it's too late? How will I find her? Will I even find her? What will happen when I find her? Would she be okay? What if she's injured and I can't heal it?_

"Lost it? What's wrong with you?" Ikkaku shouted.

"Stop arguing! We can just pick up on Kurosaki's reiatsu!" Toshiro bellowed, making sure they kept their ruckus down. He was getting worried by the thoughts of Rukia being kidnapped by some unknown human. He also couldn't stand on not knowing where she might be now.

"It's my first time in this stupid thing and I can't control my reiatsu properly..." Ikkaku tried changing the subject and it worked.

"Please excuse his stupidity." Rangiku said teasingly.

"I'm not stupid! By the way, how can you react so naturally in that thing?" Ikkaku complained.

_And they're fighting again... How could they argue with each other when we have something more important like wondering where the hell Rukia went and what might happen to her!_

"I mean, this shirt is so tight and restrictive..." He added.

"Then just pull the shirt out like all of us, you will look **so** much beautiful than what you're wearing now." Yumichika advised.

"Idiot, if I pull it out, I can't wear the wooden sword on my belt!" Ikkaku protested.

_What if the people who kidnapped her had weapons with them? She can't use any Kido on them and I don't think she could scare them off using Hakuda..._

Ikkaku continued, "It's all because you said we couldn't bring real swords. That's why I'm making do with a wooden one."

"That's not our idea." Renji defended them.

"It's the law." Rangiku backed him up.

"That's one crappy law!" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"Shut up, all of you!" Toshiro shouted, veins popping on his forehead. He really didn't need a ruckus right now. He had plenty of things on his mind and he doesn't need a group of quarreling Shinigami worsen his headache that he is currently having. To add to that, the students along the hallway were already staring at their weird appearances. By talking loudly and fighting amongst themselves, they would garner more attention from the humans.

"Don't draw attention to yourselves! Just walk along quietly!" He scolded them.

"'Kay!" Yumichika and Rangiku responded while Ikkaku sulked quietly.

"Here it is! I'm opening!" Renji said enthusiastically.

_Finally! Rukia must be inside!_

Renji grinned widely as he greeted Ichigo, "osu! How's it going, Ichigo?"

"Renji! Ikkaku! Yumichika! Rangiku-san!" Ichigo shouted in pure shock.

He exclaimed in front of the white-haired Captain, "Toshiro!"

"That's 'Captain Hitsugaya' to you!" Toshiro reminded Ichigo.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo curiously asked.

"It's an order..." Renji explained.

Toshiro blocked out their conversation as he silently surveyed the classroom. He saw no signs of Rukia! She couldn't be lost, could she? She knew this place on the back of her hand! Perhaps she was kidnapped? But, she would definitely want to see Ichigo first before anything, considering that they had a close relationship. Toshiro frowned in realization that Ichigo probably knew Rukia better than he do. Just then, Rukia appeared, standing on the window sill.

Toshiro was about to tell her how worried he was when Ichigo exclaimed in bewilderment, "Rukia!"

"Long time no see, Ichigo." Rukia smirked at the expression of Ichigo's face.

"Rukia..." Ichigo was a hundred percent at a loss of words.

Rukia wasted no time in chatting and quickly jumped off the window sill to give a kick to Ichigo's face, sending him flying into Renji's awaiting arms.

"What's the big idea?" Ichigo frowned but soon realized Renji had a tight grip on his shoulders.

"Huh?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

Rukia replied with two slaps across both of his cheeks.

"Damn..." Ichigo started but was interrupted by Rukia.

"What's with that wimpy look on you face?" She screamed in his face.

"What?" Ichigo was confused.

"Come with me!" Rukia demanded as she used her soul-removing glove to grabbed Ichigo's Shinigami form out of his body and left the room via the window.

"Wait! What do you want, Rukia? Hey! Where are you taking me?" Ichigo's scream could be heard.

_I was worried for nothing... She's only here for Kurosaki..._

"She acted just as I've expected." Rangiku expectantly said.

_Of course, she cares about Kurosaki only..._

"Yeah, those two troublemakers..." Renji gave a soft sigh.

_They were always together, huh?_

"So? It's normal to get pissed off after seeing that pathetic sad face of his." Ikkaku said nonchalantly.

"Really? Gloomy looks can also be attractive!" Yumichika said with heart-filled eyes.

_I'm sure Rukia is attracted to him... I mean, he's at least taller than her!_

"No! That's not true!" Rangiku disagreed.

_Of course, it's true! Rukia would never want a guy like me... All short and well, short!_

"I wasn't seeking your opinion, Yumichika." Renji commented.

"Oh really? Then whose were you seeking? Ikkaku's?" Yumichika vehemently crossed his arms.

"Hey! Don't drag me into this shit!" Ikkaku narrowed his eyes at Yumichika as another bout of quarrels started.

Toshiro quietly shook on the spot in fury. "Hey, you! Quiet down!"

Toshiro needed to keep calm and get rid of the negative thoughts. He doesn't want to blow his top at the sight of Rukia, grabbing Ichigo out **alone**.

_It's alright,_ he assured himself, _Rukia isn't like that!  
_

* * *

_**Author's Foot**_** Note  
**I have checked this chapter. My grammar is quite bad so please excuse them. I've noticed a minor mistake in the forth last line of the previous chapter and will be correcting it.

I apologize if this chapter is short. I wanted to post it as soon as possible and I feel that instead of letting you wait, I should post a short chapter. I also want to apologize if you are expecting more romance between Toshiro and Rukia but I wanted to show how fragile their relationship is as it is their first romantic relationship.

Please give feedback on anything. It would help me a lot in my writing. All flames would be treated as positive comments though they will be detested. Thank you.


End file.
